The Neighbor
by AmourXSexXetXYaoi
Summary: SasuNaru, BoyXBoy, rated T, AU. We only know what we really want when we don't have it anymore.


**A/N: SasuNaru, BoyXBoy, rated T, AU.**

**So I was listening to Taylor Swift's song and I got inspired. ^^**

**Warnings: I don't own the characters of this fic or the lyrics of this song or MTV **

* * *

It was a typical Friday afternoon, the air was cool as it swept into the room through the open windows. It was quiet for _once_.

Looking inside the room you could find dark blue walls empty of any band posters, a computer, a stereo, and a full bookshelf. To say it plainly this room was organized. _Ew_.

Every teenager has problems cleaning their room because as teenagers who sleep in late and wake up late for school you just don't have the time to actually care where you put your shirt. The weekends were always hell. The parents would give you hell for the thing up there called a room and as you begrudgingly cleaned it you discovered tests, socks and other things under the bed. Oh and don't forget the occasional dust bunny and for the really unfortunate ones, the mushrooms growing out of your carpet . . . You know who you are.

This room, was the complete opposite.

It was spotlessly clean, not a speck of dust anywhere in sight. The only thing that really did look « messy » was the clutter of photographs artistically tacked to the wall besides the computer. Most of the pictures showed laughing faces, pictures taken while someone got pranked, birthday pics etc. but in each one, all the occupants of the pictures wore huge grins.

The owner of this room, was laying on his bed, one arm dangling off the side of the bed while his other arm covered his eyes.

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon for Sasuke Uchiha. No one bothered him in the sanctuary he liked to call his room. Turning his head to the side, his eyes caught sight of the pictures Naruto had tacked up as a birthday gift. There were all kinds of pictures.

The one his mother had taken when Naruto and Sasuke had first met in pre-school. They were holding hands, small toothy grins on both of their faces, their bodies covered in dirt and mudd. A low chuckle escaped his throat as he remembered how after having their first fight and deciding that they would be best friends for ever he had grabbed Naruto's hand and told his mother, a serious pout on his face, that he was going to marry Naruto when he got older. That happy moment was obviously ruined when little Itachi had came up to them and shattered their little hopes saying that boys can't marry each other.

Rolling his eyes at his brothers antics, he looked at the picture above. That picture had been taken by Sakura during summer vacation two years ago. After Sakura had finally realized the wrong in her ways of stalking Sasuke she had become his friend and started to date Lee. Which is still going on until this day. On the picture you could see everyone running away their faces sporting various expressions of hilarity or surprise as everyone was sprayed by Naruto and Kiba's water guns. Once the guns emptied of any water, everyone ran after Naruto and Kiba, eventually throwing them into Neji's pool fully clothed. Revenge was sweet.

His family had gone on vacation to Europe a year ago during the summer, and to Sasuke and Itachi's utter delight their parents had decided to take Naruto with them. The next cluster of pictures showed them when they had gone to London where Naruto attempted to make the guards of the Tower of London laugh while Itachi had a starring contest with one of the guards making him and Naruto laugh and roll on the floor. Next to that picture, you could see the huge knowing grins that were plastered on Sasuke and Itachi's face as he presented to them his new dutch _friend_, Deidara. No matter how much Deidara tried to cover it, the small limp in his walk was still visible. They're still _friends_and they plan to get married in august. Another picture next to it made Sasuke's insides twist as butterflies fluttered. It was a picture he had taken in Venice. They had spent all day in Venice, when they were finally allowed to visit the city sans parents, they had stumbled upon a beautiful bridge filled with excited tourists. A sign on the side said: Ponte di Rialto (the Rialto Bridge). Making their way up through the throng of tourists, they had finally made their way to the middle of the bridge as the sun was setting. The sky had turned a violet color with smears of orange and pink as the sun slowly descended. Wondering why Naruto had suddenly became quiet, he looked to his left and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Naruto was looking out towards the canal, a small smile on his face as the vivid colors of the sky surrounded him. In a daze he had taken his camera out and snapped the picture. That's when it all started.

That was the last photo he had taken of Naruto.

When they had entered high school as juniors many things changed. Sasuke hadn't understood what had happened in Venice and he had slowly distanced himself from Naruto, going so far as to date Karin. Almost immediately after he started dating Karin, who was head cheerleader, he was forced into the football team. Taken by the tsunami called popularity, he was forced to hang out with Karin and her friends while making stupid jokes. For the first few months he didn't care, then as Naruto started to ignore him, he became jealous of the laughter that Sai had forced out of Naruto. Obviously the blond had replaced him with Sai. Jealousy was a greedy monster when feed daily.

The jealousy became too much. So much that he had gotten into a fight with Sai, broke up with Karin and quit the football team. That night he had also jumped from his balcony, not in some suicidal attempt, to Naruto's balcony to talk to the blond. It hadn't gone well.

Naruto had been so pissed at Sasuke that he refused to hear anything that Sasuke said until Sasuke was force to yell: « It's because I love you! I hit Sai because you replaced me with him, I hit Sai because he mad you laugh, I hit Sai because he was with you when I was so stupid to pretend that the feelings I have for you didn't exist. »

After panting and regaining his breath, he had opened his eyes to see the sight of a surprised Dobe. Blushing madly and stammering any kind of excuse he could think of Sasuke, was about to bolt and attempt jumping off Naruto's balcony when he felt a small warm hand grab his shoulder turning him around, his back was pushed into Naruto's balcony as hands gripped his hair.

As soon as he felt those chapped lips touch his, all thoughts had flown away as if swept by the wind and the butterflies he had been feeling since Venice exploded. Now as corny as this may seem, the moonlight fell upon them making their kiss all the more memorable. Eventually Sasuke's self control snapped and from the small kiss Naruto had initiated it turned into a passionate kiss, full of tongue, hair tugging, muttered words, and pushing towards the bed as clothes were taken off in a lust induced haze.

Loud music blasted from outside his window effectively disturbing his sanctuary. The music was loud and fast like his speeding heart, then it was changed to another song. The song began with the steady beat of an accoustic guitar as a female voice started to sing.

A groan slipped from his lips. Sasuke had been hearing this song everywhere. In the radio, on MTV, at school, and even at home. It seemed that blonds just had to sing this song in pairs nearly yelling the chorus out just to piss him off.

He heard a familiar voice outside his window start to sing the chorus in time to the song.

« If you could see see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me. You belong with me! »

Smirking, Sasuk sat up in bed running a hand through his black locks before walking to the balcony. Casually leaning against his balcony he watched his neighbor, sing and dance.

Naruto sang, his arms up in the air, shaking his hips in time to the beat as he grabbed a ruler using it as his mic.

When the song ended and filled the room with silence, he heard the small chuckles coming from across his balcony. A foolish grin settled on his face as he walked over to his neighbor.

« That song realy fits us huh? »

« It does »

Grinning ear to ear, Naruto kissed his boyfriend. Finally after years of secretly hiding his love for the teme, just being friends, and Sasuke's denial they had finally become a couple. Releasing Sasuke from their lip-lock, he watched the love swirl in those black eyes. The love, then was replaced by an evil glint as a smirk pulled at Sasuke's lips. Sasuke leaned over the two balconies whispering into Naruto's ears. The words he whispered made the blond blush from head to toe, a cute smile pulling at his full lips. Pulling away, he watched his boyfriend smile, gratifying the other with a smile of his own.

_« You belong with me »_

Had been whispered.

_Fin_

* * *

**Please feel free to review and criticize.**


End file.
